


Get your own Angel

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Smut, Supportive Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: The Winchesters and their angel decide on going to a pub to let loose a little, only they didn't intend on a pushy girl throwing herself at Castiel, making Dean extremely jealous and proving to Castiel that's he belongs to Dean.





	

"Are we going to get a drink or what?" Dean spoke up from his uncomfortable position on a solid cheap hotel mattress. Him, Sam and Castiel had agreed to letting loose a little tonight. What with having just finished a hunt and all. 

"Yes Dean. We are just waiting on Sam to get ready." Castiel replied as he placed a warm kiss onto his hunters head. Sam was in the other room, busy doing his long, luscious hair. Dean and Cas had been what you could class as an item for a while now. They kept it secret though, Dean not wanting anyone to be able to use it against him. He was tired with everyone he loves dying. He certainly didn't want anything to happen to his precious Angel. 

He thought Sam was oblivious to their relationship, which he was;mostly. He'd have to be completely stupid not to see that there is a lot of adoration in their eyes when looking at one another. 

"Right here. Now let's go! Dean, no bringing girls home tonight, I'd actually like a few hours sleep." Sam instructed his older brother.

"Oh, I can guarantee that won't be happening" Dean replied through a smirk, looking down lustily at Castiel causing a shy smile from his Angel and an odd, suspicious look from his brother. 

 

The three close companions sat at the last booth at the back of the bar Dean recommended they attend tonight. Sam on the one side and Dean and Castiel sat, rather close together on the other. 

They had all had about four pints now and are partially tipsy. Okay maybe Dean had a little more than the others but he was still slightly sober. 

"Dean, come help me get the drinks" Sam ordered Dean.

"More alcohol, you don't have to ask me twice, be right back Cas" Dean said as the brothers walked away to purchase a round of shots. 

Dean had drank another few shots of something, he didn't even know what it was, but he didn't care. He tends to do this, whenever he has the chance, he just drinks and drinks, that way he forgets. 

Sam and Dean place the shots on the table, there is ten all together however Sam and Cas only had two each, while Dean had six.

The Winchesters got a little bored of sitting so they decided on playing some pool, the pool table wasn't that far from the booth they were in so Cas sat at the table and observed, mostly just admiring the way Dean bent over the table while playing. 

"Hello there. You look lonely, can I sit here?" A girl with medium length red hair and vibrant makeup asks Castiel. Confusing Cas majorly, he wonders silently if she was trying to flirt or genuinely needed a seat. 

"Okay. Sam and Dean will be back soon though." Castiel informs her. 

"Okay babe, they can sit there, I'll sit on your lap." The unnamed girl says while plonking herself down on Castiel in a slutty manner. 

Castiel is extremely uncomfortable now, he doesn't know if he should get her off him or not, he wants to, but he doesn't want to upset the women. 

"My name is Hannah. But you can call me anything you want." The girl named Hannah allows Castiel, giving him a mischievous wink. 

Soon after Dean looks over to the booth to check on Cas, only to be greeted by a girl shoving herself at Castiel. He noticeably didn't want her to, he looked awkward and uncomfortable. Then the girl started cupping Castiels dick through his pants, Cas flinched and shoved her hand away saying "I'm in a relationship" but that didn't mean she was giving up. 

"Who cares? They don't have to know" She said and goes to reach her hands out for his zip, Cas once again stops her and tries to get up, but she wraps herself around him and pulls him back down.

"Where do you think you're going? You are going to have sex with me, now stop pretending you don't want to" She says and presses her lips on Castiels, he doesn't kiss back, instead tries to push her off him so she forces his hands on her boobs and goes down to undo his zip but Dean stops her in her tracks. 

"Hey, bitch. Get your hands off my boyfriend" Dean says without warning grabbing Castiel's hand and dragging him up from under her while gripping onto his waist possessively. 

"He was enjoying it" She said through her teeth. 

"Is that what you call that? You were forcing him you slut." Dean said, gripping Castiel tighter and getting angrier by the minute. 

"He just isn't a good kisser is all, you would know that If you were his boyfriend but he isn't gay." She said, as If she knew anything. Meanwhile Sam was watching how the events rolled out from afar, but close enough to hear it all. 

"Not my boyfriend? Bad kisser? You call this a bad kisser?" Dean said as he grabbed Castiels thighs and ass, pulling him into himself and grinding slightly before Castiel jumped and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. 

Dean then forcefully pressed his lips against Castiel's perfect full ones, he kissed him hard, while repeating "mine" in an inhumane voice,he bit down on his bottom lip earning a small moan from Castiel, dean took this as an opportunity to let his tongue gain access and began sucking on Castiel's lip and gliding his tongue across the top of his mouth. All the while his right hand was keeping Castiel up, and the other roped itself into Castiel's soft hair and tugged at it every now and again. 

They pulled away slightly, both gasping for air. "Yours" Castiel ensured. 

"Not a good kisser? Yeah. That's only because you can't make him squeal like I can. You can't make him fall apart like I can. You can't do anything, you can't even get him to touch you. How about you get your own Angel?" Dean suggested to Hannah. 

Hannah just glared in disgust and walked away, probably onto her next victim, Dean didn't care as long as it wasn't Cas. 

Sam was about to call the two out on their relationship that he was secretly happy about, out of everyone Dean could have fallen in love with, Sam is happy it's Cas, he knows Cas won't ever intentionally hurt him. However he didn't call them out on it as Dean wrapped his hands viciously on Castiel's wrist and dragged him somewhere, Sam decided on letting them do their thing and walking back, they planned to walk anyway fully aware of how drunk they would get, however they did drive here, it was only a street away from there motel. 

"Ow, Dean loosen your grip, it hurts" Castiel whined, but Dean didn't listen, if anything it got tighter. He dragged them out of the bar and into the car park where a bunch of men around thirty whistled, cat calling that was aimed at Castiel. 

Dean slammed Castiel against the Impala and bit down lustily on his neck, he began moving his tongue in circular motions and sucking until the skin started turning a dark purple, then he made his way up to Castiel's ear lobe and whispered 

"you're mine. I'm going to remind you of that" Dean said, sending shivers down Castiel's spine and straight to his dick. They had been together long enough for Dean to know every single thing Castiel liked and didn't, how anything to do with whispering or biting on his neck and ear sent him over the edge, it made him feel good, and Dean liked reminding his boyfriend about how only he could make him feel like this. 

This was all happening infront of the guys that cat called, they were watching, staring in fact, however Dean took the gun out of his coat and pointed it towards them, aiming directly above the "gang leader's" head. This made them all run, they weren't coming back. 

Dean got back to work as soon as they left, he started nibbling on Castiel's ear, while his hands gripped at his hair and his hips grind against Cas' crotch in a painfully slow way. 

Dean had decided to make this slow, ant-agonisingly slow, to show Cas how much he needed Dean. 

"Say you're mine baby" Dean ordered. 

"Dean, you know I am" Castiel said. 

This wasn't convincing enough for Dean, so he started cupping Castiel through his jeans, tracing his fingers along the tip.

"Say it. Say you're mine. I want to hear you say it." Dean said again, but this time opened the back door of the Impala and shoved Castiel inside lustily before cas could say anything at all. There was enough room in the back seat, they'd just have to stay close, which wasn't a problem.

Dean lay Castiel down under him, and ripped off his T-shirt, soon after Castiel's came off too, Dean was now grinding down, majorly onto Castiel, dicks rubbing against each other while Dean traced his tongue along Castiel's abs. 

Dean made his way back up to Castiel's face and began sucking again, leaving behind a trail of many hickeys, he liked to mark his property. 

He bit down on his ear lobe and undid the zip of Castiel's pants, he took off his boxers and began stroking Castiel's dick, hands cupped and tight, squeezing, he let his hand rest at the tip and pushed his thumb into the slit of Castiel's penis, they'd only just had sex yesterday, so Cas was prepared enough. 

Dean undid his own pants now, removing his boxers at the same time and kissed Castiel, holding his hand out for Castiel's personal lubricant, cas spat on Dean's hand and turned Castiel over, and Dean stroked the lube along his own dick, before spreading Castiel's ass cheeks revealing a perfect pink hole. 

Dean sunk into him, letting himself sit for a couple of seconds for Cas to get used of the new warmth inside of him, then he began grinding into him, roughly at first, he gripped Castiel's hips so tightly it left red marks, and pumped himself in and out. 

"Fuck Dean, feels so good" Castiel moaned out in pleasure. 

"Moan for me baby" Dean loved the sounds Castiel made, it was like a personal symphony that only Dean got to hear.

Castiel panted and moaned out, he was a hot mess, uneven breaths and eyes rolling in pleasure.

"Hmm, Dean. Fuck, oh." 

Dean was barley thrusting now, he was basically pounding, gripping Castiel tightly and leaving trails of wet kisses along his back, he could feel Castiel tighten his hole around his dick and that itself nearly made him cum right then. 

"Say. You. Are. Mine. Babyboy." Dean said in between thrusts. 

"I'm yours, oh god ohh. I'm all yours, nobody else." Castiel said moaning loudly. Dean loves how Cas was so loud during sex. It sent him crazy. 

"That's right." Dean said and pounded into him again, causing Castiel to come undone at his touch, Cumming onto the leather seats of the Impala and on deans hand. The sound Castiel made when he came was enough to send Dean over too, he came a few thrusts after Cas. He fell down beside Castiel, unable to keep himself up. 

As there was no way the two could go back tonight and face Sam, Dean grabbed his phone to see two messages of Sam. 

"Dude, knew you two were a thing, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. I'm assuming you won't be back tonight. ;)" Dean smiled, knowing his brother is okay with it, he didn't care what people thought, but he's always cared about Sammy. 

Dean typed out a quick reply "You were right, got lucky ;) be back tomorrow" he put his phone down in the cup holder and grabbed a blanket that was there from Sam using it last night on the road and wrapped it over himself and Cas. He spooned into Cas, both naked but not caring. 

Dean buried his nose in Castiel's neck and mumbled into his ear "mine" before clinging to his Boyfriend tightly and falling asleep with his angel in his arms.


End file.
